Acts
Corporation policy CORPORATION POLICY Subsequent to my manifesto, I will honour my promise made to the Allardian people that I would clamp down on corporate fraud and greed by raising the level of corporation tax. This, in addition to a stricter IRS clampdown against money laundering will help provide the economic funds required for our program to deliver better services to the many Allardians who are just getting by. Small business act SMALL BUSINESS ACT | FUNDING AND INVESTING IN ALLARDIAN SMALL BUSINESS: Given the plight of small business in Allardia to big corporations, this government shall unveil plans to pump billions into them this year to better the lives of so many who work hard to boost their life chances. This would help counter any economic effect caused by corporation clampdowns. John Reeds overall plan My first plan to help our nation is to reverse all legion policies that do not benefit the nation and the common man Raise the Industrial Workers Wages Disband the Legion Army currently in Europe We make more vacation days for the Overworked Workers that are suffering Limit Legion Influence to only the political sphere and not the military one Income inequality policies INCOME INEQUALITY POLICIES | A FAIRER ALLARDIA This government believes in democratic socialism and cooperative control of the means of production by the workers, not by rich billionaires who are accountable to no one. Thus, following the recessions of the past, where corporate greed has failed to pay back money lent to them by the government; the government shall seize the money owed and redistribute it to the people who need it the most through social security. The rest of the money shall be invested in small business initiatives, particularly family farms and agriculture, along with small technological projects to make Allardia's economy grow through the advanced multiplier effect. Taxes, shall be raised, in accordance with the manifesto of the XSP, on the top 5% wealthiest in the nation, and remaining taxation loopholes shall be closed. This shall allow for the increase of the minimum wage to above the living wage for the workers. Taxes are frozen on the remaining 95% of the nation. Trade unionism policy TRADE UNIONISM POLICY | REPRESENTATION FOR ALL This government shall expand the power of trade unions extensively by extending the power of local councils in cities to accurately make policy for the needs of their citizens. In order to prevent tyranny of the unions, all unions must be democratically elected by the people. All union members must face regular scrutiny by all other union members, their pay as members limited to prevent corruption, and all union representatives facing regular elections. These representatives shall sit on local councils all across the nation to represent the people. In accordance, they can be deselected at any time by their local constituents by a simple no confidence vote petition. Any trade unionist found breaking laws shall be removed at once and a by election triggered. Trade unionists shall help ensure that the federal government is in check, being the prime minister and his government. They shall stand up for the workers at all times. All representatives in congress of the Syndicalist and XSP shall be selected by their representative local councillor trade unionists and other councillors. They too can face deselection and no confidence votes. This is to keep politicians at all times accountable to the people Reclaiming our dignity as a nation RECLAIMING OUR DIGNITY AS A NATION | STRONGER ALLARDIA We strive for a global Allardia. We strive for a world of peace, of security and a world of tolerance and respect. We shall re open immigration from most border points shut off by the Legion in office and free all economic and refugee migrants, offering them asylum in Allardia. Those that stay shall be encouraged to find jobs to help boost the economy, in return for subsidies on education for children etc. This has a positive effect on the economy due to an exponential knock on effect of more job creation through investment in local economies, which also results in more highly skilled workers. Healthcare act HEALTHCARE ACT | TOWARDS A NATIONAL HEALTHCARE SERVICE I will honour my promises made on the campaign trail, starting with my plan to nationalise the healthcare system so that the government can provide free healthcare to all Allardians, no matter who they are. A healthcare system shall be established with the following conditions: - The government must and always will act to lower prices of healthcare through use of taxation. - Creation of a National Health Service, fully costed. - Hospital and medical treatment and consultation is free at the point of use for everyone. - Ambulance and medical emergency services are also free at the point of use and are equipped with the necessary means to ensure a fast response to distress or medical emergency. - Hundreds more government funded hospitals shall be built across the country so that everyone has access to a medical centre within a certain small range. - Election of a medical council made up of experienced medical professionals to advise the government on the best course of action with regards to the healthcare system. Deportation policy DEPORTATION POLICY | FAIRNESS IN IMMIGRATION Deportation of Germans and Italians in Allardia shall be immediately halted by the foreign and home office in the name of freedom and equality for those harshly and wrongly deported by the isolationist Legion government of hatred. Training program Improvement of military act 1 | Training program Section I Whom it applies to This act shall apply to all military forces of the Allardia. Section II Definitions and disambiguation NCO is defined as a Non Commissioned Officer who holds one of the NCO ranks in the Allardian military. Section III Why this act is being implemented The act is to improve the quality of the military through usage of processes proven to be effective Section IV Implementation The current training of recruits is done by DIs who, whilst are experienced, are not fully updated on the current tactics and strategies of warfare, the help of NCOs is thus being used to provide up to date information and tactics and the DIs are expected to keep an ear out and listen to the information provided as the NCOs have been baptised by fire and are experienced in this field. Our hope is to achieve a Force who are capable of fighting in the current battlefield rather than in the battlefield of the past. Paramilitaries Improvement of military act 2 | Paramilitaries Section I Whom it applies to All paramilitaries in existence or armed groups who can be defined as a paramilitary, wither they use said label or not Section II Definitions and disambiguation Paramilitary in this act refers to the official definition of a paramilitary and is defined as such regardless of said entities acceptance of the label Section III Why this act is being implemented This act is being implemented to ensure that no paramilitary force arises and to also reinforce the act signed by the president also banning paramilitaries Section IV Implementation All paramilitaries are to be forcefully disbanded through any means necessary. This is tasked to the military whom are permitted to deploy as needed to disband said paramilitaries. Any paramilitary force whom refuses to disband shall be considered an illegal force and shall be charged as such. Any paramilitary force who goes into hiding shall be eliminated. National security act and surveillance policy NATIONAL SECURITY ACT AND SURVEILLANCE POLICY This government shall immediately recall all attempts of the Legion to spy on many innocent people of this nation, including many socialists and people who opposed the Kaiser. In the name of freedom, we reclaim the intelligence services back to a respectful position. Politics Improvement of military act 3 | Politics Section I Whom it applies to All members of the military Section II Definitions and disambiguation A member of the military is defined as any person who is part of the Allardian military. Section III Why this act is being implemented This act is being implemented to ensure that the military and politics are separate and remain separate Section IV Implementation Generals are not to be promoted based on loyalty to a party, or to a person, but based on personal merit when leading forces. The military has no place for lickspittles who have no idea what they are doing. The military has no say in how a government should be run or who should run a government, instead their job is to follow orders set by their superiors and ensure the security of the country. Education services act EDUCATION SERVICES ACT | TOWARDS A NATIONAL EDUCATION SERVICE An act to ensure that every Allardian child, from birth to adulthood receives the childcare, primary, secondary, college, university, and postgraduate education they deserve to go on to become successful, highly employable, learned adults. This act provides: A) 30 hours of free childcare for families for 1-5 year olds per week. B) Free after school childcare and extracurriculars for primary school children C) Free instrumental tuition for students D) Free school meals for elementary and middle school children E) National examination system, where students are tested under the same standard, throughout their education experience in small modules to gain an overall state mandated grade. F) Differentiated learning and integrated achievement courses for academically and artistically able students to achieve their full potentials G) A transformative, more challenging educational system that would bring the nation up to standard on the education front against other countries. H) Free university tuition fees for students. Educational funding shall increase across the board, increasing per pupil funding by 74%, as universities, particularly science and engineering departments, receive a 42% increase in their fundings. Education spending shall be 10% of GDP as per the manifesto commitment. Labour accommodates LABOR ACCOMMODATES The work week will be shortened to a 35 Hour Work Week and 23 Holidays are to be followed by all companies and factories. Prevention of domestic warfare Improvement of military act 4 | Prevention of domestic warfare Section I Whom it applies to Any entity deemed to be a risk to the state Section II Definitions and disambiguation The entity stated above is defined as any organisation or person whom is noted to have been stockpiling large quantities of arms for no reason and arming large quantities of people. This excludes the Allardian military. Section III Why this act is being implemented In order to prevent the creation of paramilitaries, rebel groups or other forces whom can be deemed a threat to the state Section IV Implementation All groups whom are suspected of gathering arms or arming people with the intention of rebelling against the government shall be dealt with by the Allardian army. Domestic security policy DOMESTIC SECURITY POLICY | INCREASING POLICE NUMBERS Faced with an ever increasing threat of terrorism, we as an administration unveil our policy to increase the number of police officers on our streets to protect our citizens from evil. We plan to introduce about 10,000 more officers in the next few years. Having said this, our plan shall ensure that police officers are regularly held to account for unlawful and unprofessional conduct, including racism, sexism and bigotry. Spread of training Improvement of military act 5 | Spread of training Section I Whom it applies to The Allardian military in experiences units who have distinguished themselves in combat in specific Section II Definitions and disambiguation The Allardian military means any member of the Allardian military Section III Why this act is being implemented This act is being implemented to ensure that all military formations are adequately trained to combat enemy forces. This act is mainly based on actions done by Napoleon. Section IV Implementation Units that have distinguished themselves in combat have soldiers who are experienced in fighting, in order to maximise the effectiveness of this experience. The soldiers will be sent to other units to share their knowledge and teach them valuable lessons from their experience. Nationalisation of oil fields NATIONALISATION OF OIL FIELDS Faced With the nation having to compete with big oil companies in Texas and California increasing their prices and making the rich richer with oil sales. With this act oil fields will be in the hands of the Federal Gov. The workers working on the oil fields will become federal workers. Nationalisation of water NATIONALISATION OF WATER This act will simply make water companies obsolete and make the water company workers federal workers and provide more water and more water sanitation with funds from the Federal Gov. Agriculture policy AGRICULTURE POLICY | CHEAPER FOOD, NATIONALISED This goverment will continue its commitment to socialism and begin nationalisation of the agricultural industry whereby it will exempt small business and workers therefore from taxation and hinder private enterprise to keep food prices down at all times, for all Allardians. Ban on drafting Improvement of military act 6 | Ban on drafting Section I Whom it applies to All members of the public who are eligible to be drafted Section II Definitions and disambiguation Drafting is the forceful conscription of any person, this includes any act that forcefully sends a person to war, no matter what fancy name it is given. Drafting, conscription, or any new term invented to mean the same thing. Section III Why this act is being implemented In order to prevent the deaths of those unwilling to die. Anyone drafted is unlikely to be willing to fight properly and we do not have the right to force them to fight. Section IV Implementation Drafting shall end from the moment this act is signed. Climate act CLIMATE ACT | PROTECTING OUR NATURAL WORLD An act to preserve and protect our natural world from the dangers of climate change, which has already wreaked havoc on so many natural ecosystems and their flora and fauna. Our plan will: A) Ensure that 60 per cent of the nation's energy comes from low-carbon or renewable sources within 6 years. B) Upgrade 4 million homes to Energy Performance Certificate (EPC) band C in our first term, investing $2.3bn per year to provide financial support for households to insulate their homes C) Introduce a new, stricter clean air act, where car companies must make their cars reduce percentage of CO and particulates evolved from engines. D) Encourage greater use of public transport by introducing free bus travel for under 25s where local authorities regulate or take ownership of their local bus services. E) Rejoin Paris Climate Change Accord Small business starter act SMALL BUSINESS STARTER ACT | KICKSTARTING LOCAL ECONOMIES This government is unveiling its plans to help educate starting small businessmen and businesswomen on how to run a small business effectively and efficiently, a service that will be free for everyone. This act will improve the quality and organisation of future small businesses, helping to increase revenue and turnover for owners and workers combined. This through a multiplier effect will grow local economies in rural communities and put Allardia back to work, increasing jobs massively. Treatment of POWs and Warcrimes Improvement of military act 7 | Treatment of POWs and Warcrimes Section I Whom it applies to All combatants who surrender to allied forces Section II Definitions and disambiguation A POW is anyone who is surrenders or is visibly unable to surrender. If a person drops their weapons and runs away they are not defined as a POW. Section III Why this act is being implemented To prevent unnecessary death Section IV Implementation Anyone who is seen killing POWs shall be dealt with severely. Anyone caught committing war crimes shall be dealt with severely. Medics are not to be shot, anyone seen doing so shall be dealt with severely, if the medic is seen participating in combat they are excluded from this liberty. Anyone seen shooting humanitarian aid workers shall be dealt with severely. Build and grow in Allardia BUILD AND GROW IN ALLARDIA | ECONOMY SURGING SCHEME After the verifiable success of the government to increase job growth exponentially, with salaries increasing as well as local businesses booming, the government, with the support of trade unions and crucially the IWW begin a long term economic plan to take advantage of the small business starter act by developing and using more technological solutions in agrarian jobs as well as constructing complex machinery parts in factories across the nation. This causes booms in all sectors of the economy; primary, secondary and tertiary. Military contractors Improvement of military act 8 | Military contractors Section I Whom it applies to Military contractors Section II Definitions and disambiguation Any member who is fighting for the military but is not part of the military Section III Why this act is being implemented To prevent unnecessary mess and disorder Section IV Implementation Any member of the recently disbanded and illegal paramilitaries who is currently deployed to a theatre shall be considered a military contractor and is to be either disarmed or recruited into the military after the end of the operation in said theatre. If the need arises to suddenly hire military contractors due to a dire situation arising they shall be bound to all laws and regulations the military is bound to and shall be treated as military members. Housing and tenancy act HOUSING AND TENANCY ACT | HOUSING FOR THE MANY, NOT THE FEW An act to provide millions of Allardian, in the long term, poor and/or homeless with social housing because we, as a government believe no one should have to live on the street. We object to the vilification and denigration of the poor as lazy. We will pump government money into building thousands of homes across this country so that these people don't have to live such a life. As a government, we shall also ensure that tenants are not exploited by private landlords with exorbitant rents, unsafe living conditions or unfair treatment due to discriminatory renting policies. House building schemes begin to surge to build over 3 million new homes as a long term goal, as per our manifesto. A joint housing commission is also to be set up, and this policy shall be shared with Jack Reed's. ECF ban Improvement of military act 9 | ECF ban Section I Whom it applies to Owners of any firearms banned in this act Section II Definitions and disambiguation The term ECF stands for Easy Convertible Firearm and has been created and refers to any firearm deemed to be able to be converted to full auto fire with ease Section III Why this act is being implemented To prevent civilians from getting their hands on weapons that are capable of full auto fire Section IV Implementation Any firearm deemed an ECF shall be banned. This includes the AR-15 which can be converted in under 2 minutes. And any other similar firearm which is easy to convey to full auto. If the only thing a criminal has to do is change the selector and add in a drop in auto sear, it is considered a ECF. DIAS ban Improvement of military act 10 | DIAS ban Section I Whom it applies to any owner of a DIAS of similar item Section II Definitions and disambiguation DIAS means a Drop In Auto Sear, for the purpose of this act it shall include any other part which leads to the same result. Section III Why this act is being implemented These are banned in order to prevent criminals from obtaining fully automatic firearms Section IV Implementation Any person who wishes to obtain a DIAS will have to present a Class III certificate. Unlike current laws where no certificate is needed to be presented as its considered the buyers responsibility.